Talk:Exodia VS Juggernaut/@comment-97641-20170701132452/@comment-26036704-20170809131019
"in what ways?" Ones a physical being The other is a hologram. "and where are you citing this? where is it 100% confirmed that the physical monsters are significantly weaker than their card counterparts?" Uh the red eyes black dragon and the blue eyes white dragon 2 cards stated to be equal in power But ones obviously not Plus You know Again ONES A HOLOGRAM BASED AROUND A CARD GAME THE OTHER IS REAL. "just because they are both duel winners doesn't Mean they are all powerful beings or on equal power though" Hora is literally god. How is she not all powerful? And if two monsters have the same ability, and thus power, then how are they that significantly different?" Uh one has more stated Power then the other Plus also Horkthy has never canonically showed up in the anime in card form And The anime effect =/= the real life effect all the damn time Oh also If exodia was Automatically so powerful You'd think the Villains would use its power for there Villanous plans and not the Egyptian gods Which are < Horkthy who according to you is = to exodia Also pretty sure it was once stated the Egyptian gods Are the strongest cards in the game Oh also just gonna say this But like Horkthy has never canonically appered in card form in the anime. ""Holy Shit there is a chance Zorc Was FUCKING LYING or Hyperbolizing." And how would you physically depict infinite power other than stating it?" Uh Just saying if he has infinite power He could have casually Beaten every body. Plus he could have physically defected it by Destroying a universe Or obliterating a timeline Infinite power is a COMMON HYPERBOLY DUDE. Unless he has a feat to back this up we can not belive him. "'>Using the censored English dub' Yes you did state it." No that was me green texting To make fun of the fact You were using the English dub to try and say exodia wasn't at full power. "Finally, legendary exodia incarnate confirms my argument that Exodia has different forms or ways of being summoned;" This was Summond legimitly the same way as the normal exodia "the same way Necross or Exodius is different. Legendary Incarnate is not the same as The Forbidden One;" Pretty sure it is Since Incarnet = embodies Meaning it embodies Exodia. "even though they are both Exodias. Legendary Incarnate actually summons or becomes The Forbidden One. This is also why Necross, Exodius, Legendary Incarnate and Forbidden One are all different colors;" Incarnate is the SAME COLOR. "because they are different forms, monsters or summoned by different ways. The same way Shimon's summoning of Exodia used a different color star and this Exodia had different traits from the classical Forbidden One." It has the exact same trates as the forbidden one Aside from not insta winning against Zorc Heck the rest of the exodia's didn't even exist back then So it HAD TO HAVE BEEN THE FORBIDDEN ONE Seirously Dude you are using a fucking GAMEPLAY MECHANIC An effect Pegasis The creator of the game Randomly thought up on a Whim. There is No evidince beyond an Effect given to Exodia By a person who has No clue how strong Exodia Is that exodia Is this all winning being you ware making it out to be. Seirously HOW DO WE EVEN KNOW THE EFFECTS ARE ACCURATE TO HOW THE MONSTERS REALLY ARE